


Yandere England x reader

by Yandererulz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Smut, Swearing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandererulz/pseuds/Yandererulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a yandere England x reader don't like then don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Hay there guys It's me Yandererulz ok so I'm going to try a yandere story my other story was vampire Alfred x vampire hunter reader so I'm going to do a yandere England so comment on how I did I'm just going to do one chapter to see if I want to keep doing it. ENJOY!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You wore a micro country no one really paid you any attention. The only one that did was England and Sealand you liked Sealand more though and that you could relate more to him. It was a bright sunny day and you were allowed to go to the bigger country meeting at least that’s what you call them. As you stepped in a light breeze swept making your (h/l) (h/c) hair fly back just then something hit you in the face making you stop and growl. "SHUT UP YOU BLOODY FROG" the voice sounded familiar "MAKE ME BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE" the second had a bit of French in it. "(y/n) are you ok" you looked up to see England with a worried face. " yes just a headache" you said "look at what you did you black sheep of Europe, are you ok belle fille" (it means beautiful girl i think) you saw a man with long blonde hair and a stubble he was holding a rose out to you. You started to blush just then you thought you saw a dark look on England’s face but that had to be your imagination right. Then they all started to tell you their names "sup dudette I'm America but you can call me Alfred I'M THE HERO" Bonjour fille I'm France but you can call me Feancis". A scary looking Russian said "привет sunflower become one with me da?" WHARпривет sunflower become one with me da? WHAT? You asked a bit scared. Then a kind Chinese man came over "Ni hao my name is China" "Hi you my name is (y/n) I'm the country (n/c) nice to meet you". You said with a smile.  
Pov change to England  
I had a fight with that bloody frog again just then I throw a chair but it hit (y/n) with it and I froze she looked so beautiful in her (f/c) outfit (pick an outfit). I was in a daze that when I finally snapped out of it I noticed that bloody frog touching MY (y/n) rage boiled inside of me HOW DEAR HE I thought. And she blushed I really wanted to kill him so badly in fact after everyone told her their name I wanted to kill everyone so I would have (y/n) all to myself after all she is my property right HAHAHA! SHE WILL BE MINE.


	2. KIDDNAPPED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys anyway here is another part to this story THERE IS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT, also some violence maybe. This is a WARNING by the way * is when you're thinking something. OK enjoy.

(Y/N) was walking home alone in the dark she had to walk through an ally to get home *huh I thought I heard something? Must of been my imagination.* "I should of taken France up on his offer it's scary and dark"  
FLASHBACK  
(Y/N) pov  
I was sitting on the chair as everyone was fighting um I mean talking with there body (that just sounds wrong back to the story) I sighed. Just then someone's voice broke me out of my thoughts "hello love what's wrong" I looked up " hi Iggy" I smiled at him as he smiled as well. You see I'm the only one that can call England Iggy without him getting angry. * I should head home* I thought I said my good-byes to everyone just as I was about to leave I felt someone's hands wrap around my waist and their breath on my neck.  
"Do you want me to tack you home because it's getting very dark" whispered France I squeaked in fright. "You almost scared the crap out of me and noooo thanks" I almost yelled then I ran out the door I heard a voice whisper "she will be mine you bloody frog"  
Flashback ended  
No ones pov  
(Y/N) started getting goose bumps on her arms and legs that's strange she thought. (Y/n) heard a loud crash and jumped in fear and kept hearing "she will be mine " (y/n) screamed and ran into a black figure then it went black. England smirked at the girl in his arms. Finally she's MINE NO ONE CAN TOUCH HER EVER. And with that he took her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for spelling mistakes I had to type some on the iPad also sorry its short comment and heart thanks OH and be careful Iggy's after YOU! See ya cupcakes


	3. Captured by my best friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is sexual content and swearing if you don't like it then don't read thanks enjoy~

(Y/N) woke up to a dark room with nothing beside a table with things used for 'FUN' (if you get what I mean) and the double bed that she was chain to..."WAIT" chain to (Y/N) struggled trying to get out but it failed. Just then she heard the door open and shut "w-w-who's there?" (Y/N) squeaked "relax love it's just me"  "Iggy?" "yes" " oh thank you quick get me out of this before the crazy man who did this to me comes back" (Y/N) pleaded but England just chuckled "no can do love you see I'm the one who did this to you" he smiled like a madman "WHAT ENGLAND LET ME GO AT ONCE!" (Y/N) demanded but when she locked into his eyes all the courage she just had turned into fear England locked like he could just kill someone right now.

"NEVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO LOVE I'M THE ONE IN CONTROL HERE NOT YOU"he spat out (Y/N) was shaking then he want over and got on top of her he was so close that there body's were toughing " you lock so sexy like this completely helpless I just want to fuck you so badly right now" then he attacked her lips with a rough and possessive kiss to show her who's boss the kiss lasted for 5 min until they had to brake away for air (Y/N) was too shocked to do anything she locked over towards England as he want over to the table where the toys for 'FUN' wore he smirked at her horrified face " I'm gonna show you who really is in control" he said as he held up a whip smirking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this is short guys anyway can you guy's comment saying weather I should do a lemon or not and who should Iggy kill first out of the Axies or Allies have a nice time in Iggys bedroom bye-bye


	4. PUNISHMENT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a new chapter for you now this is a lemon so if you do not want a lemon then don't read thank you to everyone who is reading.

"W-what dose that mean" poor little (y/n) asked England just smiled like a manic " finally I am going to take you soul and body oh and call me Arther love" Arther (that's what I'm calling him instead of England) (y/n) was then blindfolded but she could hear the rattle of metal hit metal and was praying that someone would save her."are you ready (y/n)" Arther purred beside her ear

LEMON!

Arther walked over to (y/n) and kissed her roughly however (y/n) was struggling Arther growled and squeezed her boob roughly (y/n) moaned Arther stuck his tongue in her mouth (y/n) was a moaning mess already. This pleased him very much he then walked back and grabbed a knife and cut (y/n) shirt off she was crying and trying to scream as Arther gagged her " nice bra" he said it was a black lacy bra she began to blush. Soon he cut the bra and out popped a pair of (s/m/l) boobs Arther licked his lips and blow on them making them harden he then attacked on with his mouth and played with the other he started smirking when he heard those sounds that came from (y/n) oh how he wanted to here more of them so he did the same to the other boob after that he then bit them both making (y/n) scream but that didn't stop him and he then kissed/bit down her tummy just as he began to  undo her pants the phone rang ( sorry only thing I come up with) " yes" it sounded very mean and rough Arther just kept nodding his head. after that he want to the table and grabbed the whip he pulled down her pants and slowly pulled her underwear down it was already dripping wet. " this wet already love" he said amusement was in his voice "muffff" (y/n) muffled out Arther then whipped her she screamed at him " don't talk unless I say" Arther spat out he ripped of the towel and then he  he then grabbed (y/n)'s hips and licked her womanhood and nibbled on her clint "ahhhh more" (y/n) almost yelled out in plessure what how can I enjoy this so much but it dose make me feel like I'm in heaven (y/n) thought. that was all cut short when a large amount of pleasure and pain filled her core as England pumped in and out of her with out mercy "AHHHHHH MORE" (y/n) screamed England smirked " beg" and with that word (y/n) said " AHHHh FUCK ME SO HARD I WONT BE ABLE TO WALK TOMORROW". And with that he kept going "ARTHER" (y/n) screamed as she came "(Y/N)" England Yelled as he to came "Whats going on" just then Sealand came in eyes want wide "RUN SEALAND GET OUT" screamed (y/n)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup so this was my first ever lemon hope I did okay thanks cupcakes!


	5. NO SEALAND

I ran to go and get help as (Y/N) yelled at me to run what happened I saw England on top of (Y/N) with a crazy look in his eyes and now his coming after me with a knife. What am going to do? "Help me" I shouted. I was backed into a corner "(Y/N) is mine" he shouted it want black.  
England's pov  
Now that Sea what's his name it dose not matter all that matters is that his gone. Now time to tell (Y/N) the news. Hahahaha!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Sorry for such a short chapter anyway I am going to make one more chapter and then this story will be completed. Bye cupcakes.


	6. The horrid truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last short chapter enjoy cupcakes :) warring there is swearing and Yandere stuff.

As England opened the door (Y/N) grow scared where was Sealand? "Where is Sealand you sick basted." She shouted he just chuckled. "You are mine forever" and with that it want black for (Y/N) England just looked at the heart in his hand an insane grin appeared on his face. Ever since then England stuck (Y/N) heart in a box beside his bed. No one remembered Sealand or ( Y/N) and no one found the bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this story is done thank you for reading this story, everyone who read this gets a cookie. And sorry for the crappy ending I was rushing also this entire story was written on my phone so that's why it didn't make sense in some areas and is why the wrong words were used at the wrong time. See ya cupcake~


End file.
